Percy Jackson: Gaea Awakes
by shellie4cupcakez
Summary: A spy at Camp Half-Blood is passing information to Gaea. As Gaea is slowly regaining her powers and becoming stronger. the only person who stands in her way is Percy Jackson and his friends. She plans on striking the camp where it is most vulnerable. When Percy sees one of his closest friends do something that seemed wrong, and soon something worse happens to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Spy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TOWARDS RICK RIORDAN**

**Percy's POV**

I gritted my teeth, these nightmares were really starting to creep me out. I was alone in this pitch black room, and it smelled an awful lot like dirt and mud and the stuff you really don't wanna smell. A small chuckle echoed through the walls.

"Ah young son of Poseidon, welcome to your prison." I recognised this voice as Gaea's as soon and it uttered the first words.

"Gaea! What are you planning to do! I will not allow you to harm any demigod I swear on the River Styx!" I yelled to the wall

"Young half-blood I must be going, but you shall hear from me soon I hope. A surprise will happen when you wake up, I do hope you can bear it"

With those words the room disintegrated and I woke in a panic. Sweat was pouring down my face and I felt horrid. I grabbed the nearest pair of shorts and quickly slapped them on, and ran to the beach, the only place I could think.

The moon was still up as I plunged into the water, and I swam swiftly to the bottom and lied down on the lake floor. Just then, I heard voices from above and decided to quietly see who was there. I quietly and quickly resurfaced so only my eyes poked out of the water. I brushed my hair to the side and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"My Lady, I will progress with the plan as you have instructed." I heard one of the speakers whisper, from the sound I assumed it was a boy.

"Good, I have to leave now, make sure you don't screw this up!" Since the guy before said Lady I assumed this one was a girl.

The guy ran away into the woods and the Lady vanished in front of my eyes. I stared bewildered at the ground where they stood. I climbed out of the water and using the powers inherited from my father I dried myself almost instantly. I ran back to the camp in the same direction the guy went.

Someone in the camp is a spy for someone and I wouldn't be surprised if he worked for Gaea, which would explain her being a girl and being able to vanish into thin air. Who was this shady guy, and what were he and Gaea planning.

All this thinking made my head hurt and I meandered back into Cabin 3. The sun was just peeking out over Half-Blood Hill. The change of time made me feel a bit better, but as soon as Annabeth woke up I would tell her everything that had just happened.

Now my thoughts drifted over to Annabeth, she was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to me since finding out I'm a demigod or half-blood. Her beautiful blonde curly hair and those shining grey eyes, no one would ever replace her in my heart. We've only been dating a little while but I heard she had liked me since we were both 12 and I have liked for what seems like forever.

By now the sun had completely risen and soon we would be called in for breakfast. Lost deep in thought about, well everything gave someone the perfect opportunity to scare me down to Tartarus.

**Annabeth's POV**

I took the opportunity while I had it, why not give my boyfriend a scare nice and early in the morning. I snuck quietly up behind and drew my knife, then swiftly grabbed him and put the knife around his neck. He yelled and kicked, but my grip was a lot tighter and he turned to meet my face.

"Good Morning" I said sweetly

"Ha ha very funny Wise Girl" He replied still shaken "Next time maybe say that without the knife perhaps?"

"Na, I prefer it with." I replied softly

I released him and gave a quick kiss and he seemed to soften up. His sea green eyes started right into mine, and I realised he seemed a little on the edge, like he wasn't really concentrating.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked

He looked around to see if there were any other campers nearby, since it was still pretty early there wasn't so nobody was up. He turned to me and started to explain his dream and the scene at the lake. I listened carefully taking in every word and digesting it.

A camper who is spying on us, it's like Titan War II All over again. I couldn't bear the thought of another camper who was passing information to Gaea. I might have had a really concerned face because Percy spoke up.

"Are you okay Annabeth? I know it's a lot to process." He said

"I'm fine!" I snapped with a lot more anger than I intended to "Sorry Percy, just the idea of another spy has really got me on edge." I said a lot calmer.

"Just remember I'll always be here for you." I felt hat he was telling the absolute truth, and pulled him in for a hug.

As soon as he released, the bell sounded for breakfast, and I took his hand and we walked over there together. He sat by himself at the Poseidon table when I went to join my brothers and Sisters at the Athena Table. I felt bad for him, having to do most things by himself, being the only son of Poseidon. I watched as he ate blue pancakes and some blue orange juice. I laughed quietly to myself as he tries to have every meal he can blue. He and his mother always had blue food when he was back at home, and I found it funny and just a little weird.

As soon as he was finished he gestured to me and walked off towards his cabin, I stood up, satisfied with my breakfast and walked after him. As I was leaving to follow Percy this guy bumped into me. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, he smiled and I smiled back

"Hey there, my name is Ian and you must be Annabeth. I've heard so much about you and it's nice to finally meet you in person." He replied cooly

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." I replied in plain voice, I really wanted to catch up to Percy as talking to this guy was really making me fall behind. "I really gotta get going, maybe we can chat some other time." I tried to reply nicer than my first exchange

"Okay, cool. Can I see you around 5:00pm at the practice grounds?" Ian asked in a chilled tone.

I really didn't want to say no to this guy, seeing as he was being really nice to me, so I accepted the offer and ran after Percy. When I got there he looked really impatient and was stamping his feet, probably because of the ADHD.

"What took you so long Wise Girl?" He said looking a bit annoyed

"Sorry had to talk to Malcolm about something." I didn't want to lie to him but I think he'd overreact if he found out I was talking to some random guy he didn't know. "I'm here now Seaweed Brain, so get over it." I threw back and then softened my expression and kissed him.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter and I will be posting the second chapter along with this, enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

**Percy's POV**

When Annabeth kissed me, I kissed her back. For a while we just stood there and then she broke away and grabbed my hand. I had no idea where she was taking me so I just let her drag me and we took a walk to Half-Blood hill.

A familiar face was there to greet us. One glance at her and I knew who she was. Short black hair, blue eyes, it was definitely Thalia, the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. It was nice to see her again, her being the daughter of Zeus, my cousin and a really good friend, although she might not agree with that last part.

"Hello Pinecone Face." I greeted and felt Annabeth elbow me in the shoulder

"Sup Kelp Head?" She replied

"Not much, it's great to see you here, where are the other hunters?" I asked

"Ah well I'm taking a bit of a break from the hunters at the moment, so I decided to come visit Camp Half-Blood." Thalia replied

"Makes sense, wanna hang out with us?" Annabeth asked, looking really hopeful. She and Thalia are really close friends, they've known each other since Annabeth was 7 and ran away from home.

I was kind of disappointed when Annabeth asked this, I really wanted to hang out with Annabeth alone to talk more about what I had seen earlier. Wait, I thought to myself, if Thalia is here I should tell her too, so she can help us.

When Thalia sat down I started to recount what had happened, and the look on her face grew really concerned. Before the Titan War she found out Luke Castellan, one of her closest friends had sided with Kronos and betrayed the camp. Of course Luke made it up and took his own life to prevent Kronos from rising completely again, and all of us forgave him.

"Whoever this spy is, I will personally kill him with my own blade." She growled

We spend the rest of the day talking about who it could be, not bothering to go to lunch. Suddenly, Annabeth got up and said she needed to go do something, and started to walk away. Being the person I am I tried to stand and walk with her, but she said she didn't me following her and walked off. That sort of made me feel a bit sad and annoyed that Annabeth didn't want to spent time with me, but I quickly shrugged it off when Thalia asked me something.

"Are you two, you know, a couple?" She asked me

"Uh, depends on what you'll say if I say yes." I replied, scared of some retaliation

"I'm just gonna say that's a yes, and I feel happy for you and her." Thalia replied in a genuine voice, so I relaxed my shoulders.

"Thanks Thals." Getting Thalia's approval for anything is tough, so getting approval to be with Annabeth was pretty sweet.

**Annabeth's POV**

5 minutes until I promised I'd meet Ian, better be quick. The guy seemed pretty nice, although I definitely like Percy and I wasn't going to break up with him any time soon. When I was almost there Ian who was cleaning his sword saw me and grinned. He waved and I waved back, trying to be friendly. I mean the guy seemed pretty cool and didn't seem like a jerk.

"Hey" I said when he was close enough to see me

"Hi, nice to see you showed up." His eyes shone at mine and I felt just a bit uncomfortable. "This is my sword, it's called Tyrant." He smirked as he shone it in the sun.

The blade was really slick. An obsidian handle and a celestial bronze blade. It waved in at the centre which made it look like whoever fought with this place meant serious business.

"Cool" Was all I replied back, I unsheathed my knife and showed it to him.

"That's pretty nifty knife." He said examining the ridges.

We spent up until dinner talking about weapons and stuff, and I found it pretty enjoyable as well. It was giving me a break from stress to focus on battling instead of being thrown into something rushed and unprepared.

I heard the sound signalling dinner was ready, and got up to get some food. Ian asked if he could show me something at the lake later, and I agreed because I really enjoyed spending time with him as a friend.

When I got to the tables, Thalia and Percy where sitting together while Chiron was looking away and offered if I wanted to sit there too, I agreed even though we'd probably get caught and be washing dishes for a week, the things that Seaweed brain can make me do. The last thing I saw was Ian sitting down at the Aphrodite table.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thankyou to all reading my story so far, right now I am on holidays and I will be getting back soon, but I will try and post another Chapter or 2 in 1-3 Days as I have a really good idea of what the story is going to be and definitely won't stop till the story is finished, you have my word. If I say I'm going to stop just copy and paste this is a private message or something and say YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE **** Anyway thanks for reading so far and if you could leave a review that would be pretty awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percy's Heart Breaks**

**Percy's POV**

I saw Annabeth staring at some guy from the Aphrodite cabin, and immediately I felt really protective. Annabeth wouldn't be cheating on me wouldn't she? She doesn't seem like that sort of person but inside something told me that she spent the afternoon with this guy.

"Annabeth, what were you doing this afternoon?" I asked with a hint of coldness in my voice.

"Nothing…" She replied shakily, and with that I snapped.

"Well, it really doesn't look like nothing does it!" I hissed quietly trying not to attract any attention towards us. "Were you hanging out with this guy!?" I gestured with my hand to the guy at the Aphrodite table.

"Um, yes but Percy it's not what you think!" She answered her voice becoming very quiet.

I had nothing to say. I swiped my plate across the table and stood up. I noticed the guy that Annabeth was hanging around with stood up to and wandered off. I stomped off towards my cabin while tons of people turn to see what had happened. Thalia ran after me but I bolted away cursing to myself in Ancient Greek. I didn't want to talk to anybody, not even Thalia. I reached the doorstep on my cabin and I felt the presence of somebody else, but shook it away before entering my cabin.

My bed was messed up even though I swore I had just cleaned it this morning to prepare for the weekly dorm inspections. Under my pillow I caught a glimpse of a piece of paper. My instincts took over, I grabbed the letter in my palms and opened it up. I was horrified of what I had read.

_Dear Perseus Jackson,  
If you ever want to see your precious Annabeth again, I would advise you to come to the lake. Also, I forgot, if you don't hurry, something terrible might happen to her and I can't guarantee her safety_

This really got me going. I forgot everything that happened at dinner and ran for the door. Nobody messes with Annabeth, and no matter how mad I was with her I was going to protect her with my life. I felt my pocket for Riptide, just in case it wasn't there. I knew that was a stupid thought because Riptide always appears back in my pocket, but you can't be too sure. With that out of the way I ran out the door into the darkness.

I was almost to the lake, and I could see 2 figures standing there. One of them I recognised to be Annabeth, as no matter how dark it was I could always know when it was her. I was about to leap out of the bushes to rescue her, but they seemed to be chatting. I got as close as I could get to them, and recognised the guy as the Aphrodite kid that Annabeth was staring at. I could feel my face turn red with envy and was about to go and punch the guy when he did something not even I could expect. He kissed my girlfriend…

**Annabeth's POV**

Ian and I were just talking, and it was starting to get dark. I couldn't really concentrate on the conversation because I was feeling really bad for Percy. I could see he hurt in his green eyes before he stormed off, leaving half of the campers at dinner staring at me. Of course I wasn't cheating on him, and I really hope he knows that. Then again it did look really fishy as I was hanging out with Ian alone and I know anyone could get the wrong interpretation from that. I needed to find Percy, but I didn't want to make it seem like I was running away from Ian because he seemed like a really nice guy and I didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

"Annabeth, are you okay you looked distracted?" Ian asked me.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." I replied trying to sound normal.

Just then, he did the strangest thing, he leaned in and kissed me. I was so shocked that I just stood there for a minute. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. I was getting really frustrated. Then I felt the urge to kiss him back, and started to imagine Percy standing where he was, making it even more difficult to pull away. We were standing by the lake kissing when I heard a rustle from a nearby bush. I mustered all my strength and pushed him away, and I felt really disgusted by him.

I turned to look in the direction of the bush, and then I saw him, Percy. He looked so angry and so hurt, those sea green eyes staring right into mine. He charged towards us and punched Ian right across the face, knocking him to the ground. He kicked him in the stomach, and I saw Ian gasping for air. He turned to me and shot me a look that broke me, his eyes filled with tears as he ran to the lake and jumped in.

As soon as he jumped in Ian woke up and ran into the bushes, probably not wanting to see Percy after he ran all over him. I walked to the water edge and called out for Percy, tears in my eyes. I felt horrible, he must have thought I meant it, stupid Aphrodite kids and their charmspeak. I waited 30 minutes but he still didn't surface. I started to get drowsy and thought if I left maybe Percy would resurface and I could talk to him in the morning.

I ran back to my cabin and jumped onto my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I silently sobbed in my bed. Would Percy ever forgive me, could I even explain myself? I really hoped I could because Percy meant everything to me and losing him would break me into millions of pieces and I doubt anyone could put me back together again. After crying and sobbing so much I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. I am trying to keep the story updated at least once every 1-3 days. If I am running late I promise I'm not giving just probably having writers block or am very busy. Thanks for reading, R&R and have a great day/night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Plan Revealed**

**A/N: This chapter will be written in entirely Annabeth's POV. Enjoy and remember to R&R!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I dreamed I was in a room, and there was a lady standing there with her face turned to my back.

"Hello Annabeth." She snickered

I recognised that voice, who was it? I mulled it over before realising it was Gaea.

"I am waking up, and my strength is growing stronger every day." She whispered "Soon, I will be ready to exact my revenge on Olympus and rule the world of demigods. As I grow stronger so does my cause."

"So? What are you doing here?" I spat back at her

"I'm here to give you an offer. Why not join me before I tear down Olympus and save your life? It would be such a shame to kill you off, you show too much potential." She offered still snickering.

Who does she think I am? I'm not going to betray my camp and my friends to join her, I'd rather be sent to the depths of Tartarus and ripped apart by monsters before I'd even think about her offer.

"Thanks but no thanks." I waved my hand to motion I'm not interested.

She turned around to glare at me. Her eyes black and green eyes locked with mine. We glared at each other for what seemed like forever before she let out a hiss.

"You will pay dearly for that mistake girly, I promise you!" She growled and with that the roomed dissipated around us.

I woke up with a jolt. I calmed myself telling myself it was just a dream, but then again when is a dream to me never something? I looked around to see if anyone else was awake, but I soon realised everyone else was missing. I was probably late for breakfast so I quickly changed my clothes and headed off. Ian walked up to me and I brushed him aside, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him after what happened yesterday. I can't believe that Percy would get so angry, he's usually so calm about these things and I can't believe he thought something was going on between me and Ian. I gazed over to the Poseidon table to see if Percy was sitting there, of course he wasn't after what happened last night. My attention slapped back to reality as Malcolm my half-brother slapped me on the back.

"Hey Annabeth, you look down, anything wrong?" He asked me being the big brother he is.

"Nothing just had a rough night." I replied, I didn't want to get into the details with him or he'd most likely take some sort of serious action "I'm going to go for a walk." Was all I said and I stood up and left the table.

I decided to go train to get my mind off of the trauma. I slashed at the dummies trying to get out all of my frustration and anger by putting it into my fight. By the time I had finished a good many of the dummies where lying on the floor or headless.

I worked my way over to the archery to shoot at the targets, but my aim was terribly off today and I decided to abandon that before someone got hurt by my inaccurate shots.

When I was walking back to my cabin, Thalia came barrelling towards me at an unnaturally fast pace. If I hadn't sidestepped in time he would've knocked all the air out of my body. She was panting and sweating and her eyes told me she was really worried about something, and Thalia doesn't get worried.

"Kelp…Head… Lake…Passed...Out..." She managed between deep breathes.

"What!" I screamed

I bolted to the lake as fast as my legs could carry me. Chiron was there as well as some random campers as well as Clarisse, The Stoll Brothers, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf and surprisingly Nico, who I had thought would be hanging around the dead since he's the son of Hades. I just stood there, giving time for Thalia to catch up to me. She looked like she was going to pass out from all that running, and the look on her face wasn't pretty.

I started to slowly make my way forward, scared of what I might find. People started to notice I was coming, and kept whispering and muttering apologies. This really started to make me panic, could it really be that bad? Everyone except Chiron backed away so I could get through. Chiron gave me a glance as I looked down to see Percy sitting up. Thalia said he was found passed out, does this mean he was awake now? He was staring at the floor with a confused look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what was going on. Chiron spoke up.

"Ah Annabeth, how are you?" He asked, seriously trying to make small talk?

"What's wrong? How is he?" I cut straight to the questions

"Well… Percy here is fine… I guess you could say that." Chiron sounded unsure, and Chiron and basically never unsure.

I think he saw the panic on my face and he tried to give me a soothing look, but I could see through it. I had gotten really good at reading people and he was worried, but what was he worried about? Could it be something to do with Percy? Percy can breathe under water so how could he pass out from that? All this questions where making my head spin and decided to push them all away. Chiron coughed and I looked towards him.

"Maybe you should just talk to Percy, you will understand what is happening then." With those words he and the other campers left, including Thalia who gave me a shake for confidence.

Percy looked up to meet my eyes, and I looked back at him. Something seemed different in his eyes, like he was taking me in. He raised his voice

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? If you did leave a review everything helps **** And also is anyone looking forward to House of Hades! I'm so psyched! It comes out on my friend's birthday and I have already pre-ordered it, gonna be amazing! Also sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others this chapter was more for the emotional side and expect an update within 4 days since I am going away again to visit my granny for the week. Thanks for reading! -Shellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this story is set after the PJO Series and before the HOO but the characters from HOO will still be there. Also sorry for not updating but I've been away with no internet so I am writing a bit in advance to upload when I get back, I am also trying to make my chapters longer, so with all of that done, enjoy. PS: Did you read House Of Hades it was AMAZING! I won't spoil anything promzies**

**Chapter 5: Gone**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Who are you?" That's the question he just asked me.

I was at a loss for words. We had known each other since we were 12 years old, and I considered him one of the most important people in my life. We've been through so much together and he couldn't remember anything, not a single drop of his old life, his old memory, of me. I sounded so selfish, this was probably just as hard on them as it was on me. I just feel that we have spent the most time together, getting to know and fight alongside each other and share quests one another. We had been through so much and now it just seemed liked it was all for nothing.

"You didn't answer my question."

That statement jolted me back into reality. I looked up to meet his eyes, so full of confusion and I think a hint of panic and shock. I thought on how I should answer the question, could I just say _'Hey I'm Annabeth Chase your girlfriend but of course since your memory is fried I guess you don't know that.'_ I decided against that, it would probably just cause more confusion and I've had enough of that for a few days. He started to tap his feet impatiently, probably the ADHD getting to him.

"Umm… well… A" I started to stutter.

"Are you okay?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me

"Uhh… Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to recover some of my pride "Well my name is Annabeth Chase."

"Um… Hi I wish I could tell you my name but I can't really remember." He said with a frustrated look on his face. Well you can't really blame him, losing your memory and not even remembering your name, that is cruel.

I might as well answer something about his life before he starts to question "Your name is Percy, Percy Jackson." I told him

"Hmmmm… Percy." He tossed the name around in his mouth trying to see if he could remember if it was actually his.

Watching him try and remember his name almost broke me, you think he could at least remember his own name without me having to tell it to him. For all I know he was stuck like this unable to remember anything about the world. Man, I have to stop thinking so negatively, of course I'll find a way to restore his memory. I just wished that something would turn out right in our lives. I always knew being a demigod was tough, but I didn't know it was this cruel. It's like we can't get a break, beating Kronos in the Second Titan War to find out that Gaia is waking up and getting ready to do an assault on Camp Half-Blood with her giant children.

Percy started coughing interrupting my train of thought. He had gotten it bad, his life was probably one of the most unfair. Having to live with who is it, Smelly Gabe I thing he called him. Then finding out of the blue he's a demigod of the Big Three and on the way to camp he's attacked by the Minotaur, one of the most ferocious monsters out there. Most people who just found they are demigods would most definitely be killed but I guess Percy is no ordinary guy. He was also getting bombarded with quest after quest without a break. Not to mention also holding the sky temporarily, he still even has that grey streak in his hair, and so do I. He also did the impossible by defeating Kronos in the Second Titan War by handing Luke, my former crush the cursed blade to sacrifice him and save Olympus. I know that must've been hard finding out he's not the hero of the prophecy. When Percy started to cough again to try and get my attention I realised I was rambling to myself and I probably looked ridiculous.

"I think Percy has a ring to it so I guess until I figure who I am its Percy." Percy told me.

"Okay, great." I answered back. If I was going to help him recover his memory, I needed to re-establish our old friendship first. "Percy, if you want I'll show you around the place, and we can talk and stuff." I offered him.

Percy gave me an unsure look before sighing and straightening himself up and coughing "That'd be great." And then he smiled at me and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I showed him the way and we walked back to the cabins together while I told him stuff like who his parents were, and I could tell he was having a hard time taking it in by the looks of frustration on his face. I also told him he was the son of Poseidon and he really didn't believe me on that one but I insisted it was true and I guess the look on my face was enough to convince him, although he just probably thought I was crazy. I didn't tell him about our relationship, I thought it would be too much for him to handle right now.

The bell sounded for dinner and we headed over there together. Given the circumstances and a big argument with Chiron I won't get into the details with, he let me sit next to Percy for meals. Percy stared at his empty plate probably wondering when we get our food.

"Percy, you just think of what you want to eat and it appears on your plate and it's the same for your drink." I told him while carefully picking at my dinner.

He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, and in front of him a pizza popped up with pepperoni and cheese. He must have seen the expression on my face when I looked at his food. I probably looked so desperate but I couldn't help it, his food was blue! Honestly I shouldn't be shocked, all of Percy's food was blue, but this is the first time he's done anything that related to him before he lost my memories.

"I like the colour blue." He shrugged and started eating her pizza.

"I know, Seaweed Brain." I mumbled to myself and I think he must've heard me and I think I started to blush. From then on I stared at my food while I ate. He started murmuring to himself and finished off his blue pizza.

"Annabeth, why are all those people staring at me?" He asked all of a sudden.

I looked around to see almost all the campers looking at us, and none of them were the amused of happy ones. They were all distressed and sad, and most were directions towards me.

"They all knew you." I answered quietly

"But do they need to stare, makes me just a tad uncomfortable." He said starting at me, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry…" I honestly don't know why I was apologising, but I just felt like I was meant to. "You may not know but around here you're a known person, a hero…" I whispered and choked on the last part. It was true, most campers looked up to Percy as someone they wanted to be, an excellent fighter and a person with a warm heart… Well I guess all the campers minus the Ares Cabin.

He gave me a look of confirmation, I was probably pushing him by telling him so much I just missed him a bunch and I wish I could tell him that. I nodded my head slowly and we both got up from the table. I could sense the eyes looking at us as we walked away from the tables. I tried to strike up a conversation with him, lucky it worked I would've been so embarrassed.

"So, how do you like camp so far, I mean you haven't done much since… before but tomorrow we have sword practise and you should probably come since we're a bit rusty since…." I didn't want to mention the Titan War.

"Since what Annie?" He asked and I flew daggers at him but immediately my expression softened, this is no time to worry about nicknames. I just shot him a_ 'I'm not in a mood to talk about it' look _and he shot me back a _'Just tell me'_ look. I took a deep breathe.

"Since the Second Titan War…" I looked at him to see if he believed me.

I was shocked, he seemed to of taken it a lot better than I expected he would. I would've thought he'd have denial on his face, but his face was calm.

"Son of the Sea God, Titan War…" He mumbled "I'm a demigod, Half-Blood right?"

I nodded to him.

"Poseidon, he's my father, I remember you told me that." He tightened his fists until they turned white, and his face scrunched up in concentration. A surge of water came from the forest, bringing leaves and branches along with it. If it kept coming it would flatten most of the cabins, and boy the gods wouldn't be happy with that.

"Percy STOP!" I screamed.

At the sound of my voice he unclenched his fists and the water dissipated into the ground. Percy collapsed on the ground and was sweating. Summoning that much water would've taken heaps of energy for anyone to pull off, so I guess it was only natural that he was tired. I put his head on my lap and brushed his hair with my fingers. We sat there peacefully, and I think he was conscious but maybe just a little too tired to speak. After a while he spoke up.

"Theory confirmed." He coughed.

I pushed him off and gave a half-punch, he was still the same guy. He gave a sad look and pouted.

"You almost destroyed all the cabins, you're such a Seaweed Brain!" The words just slipped out of my mouth and as I said them I regretted them and waited to see his reaction.

He just laughed "Oh well… Your such a… a…a.. a Wise Girl!" He replied

Ouch, that came and punched me in the face. He called me that name, the nickname that he always called me, and in a way that lightened my mood knowing that some of his old habits were coming back to him. I still knew there was a long road ahead before he regained my memory but it made me more determined to recover his lost memories.

I decided to play along with the act when I first heard the name. "What a creative name," I said rolling my eyes "I guess that's why you're the Seaweed Brain." I said giggling, which I hadn't done in a while.

He scrunched up his face and probably tried thinking of a better name to call me, and just like before, he had nothing. I started laughing and so did he, and we laid on the ground head-to-head staring at the beautiful stars that started to appear and shine. My curly hair was all dirty and knotty from being on the dirt, and his hair was ruffled as usual. I couldn't help but stare at the grey streak and both of our hair, and I think he was too. Before he had time to question we heard the sound of footsteps coming but the both of us didn't bother to see who it was. As he bent over I saw who it was, I literally froze in my position, and I think he saw the fear that reflected off of his face. He was starting to laugh, but it was cold and unfriendly.

"Hello Annie." He laughed

"It's Annabeth to you!" Percy growled "Who are you?"

I could already tell Percy hated this guy, I guess he is kind of the reason Percy lost his memory, and I was furious with him too. I wanted to punch the guy in the gut, but I restrained myself, knowing I shouldn't punch a camper, no matter how much he deserved it. I took a deep breath to calm down and I shot him a nasty look. Of course he just smiled back at me.

"Percy, this is Ian."

**A/N Who saw that coming? Again sorry for not updating in a long time but I shall explain that I was at my grandmothers and forgot the wireless internet so it was no internet for days and I brought my computer to type but I forgot the charger, funny how these things work out hey?**

**Please remember to rate before you go **


End file.
